Hawkeye's love
by Indara-Rose
Summary: Just read, i don't do summeries well
1. Chapter 1

Green tents were set up around a main ten/boards building. The captain walked over to the C.O.'s office and knocked. "Come in." a man's voice yelled through the door.

"Colonel Blake?"

"What can I do ya for, Captain?"

"I'm Capitan Khezia Tyler. I have been assigned as one of the doctors at this MASH." she stood straight and tall as the Col. looked her over.

"Interesting." He mumbled. "Corporal O'Riley!" he yelled to the eighteen-year-old company clerk.

"Yes sir." He walked through the door and stood smartly at attention.

"At ease. Have the other doctors arrived yet?"

"No sir."

"When they do take them to their quarters. I have business in here." The clerk nodded and marched out the door.

Colonel Blake stood and walked toward Khezia. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Well, you are a woman. You can't sleep with the other doctors."

"And just why not sir? I was raised with eight brothers. I think I can handle living with three men."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Fine. O'Riley!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take Captain Tyler to the doctor's quarters."

"Yes sir." He saluted and opened the door for Khezia.

Corporal O'Riley lifted her duffel bag and led her to the doctor's tent. "You are the first doctor here Ma'am. Major Houlihan is here, though. She is the head nurse." He informed her as he showed her the bunk she was to use. "Um, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Corporal." Khezia smiled at him.

"You been around Army stuff long?"

"My whole life, why?"

"Well, do ya know how they think up nicknames for each other?"

"Yes."

"What do you think my nickname could be?"

"Hm. Sit down." She motioned to the chair beside her cot.

"Now, tell me what you are good at."

"Well I love animals and am good at writing. Oh and farming."

"Really, any special talents?"

"Well sometimes I can know things before it happens."

"Let me think about it and I will let you know, okeydokey?"

"All right, Captain."

"Corporal, call me Khezia." O'Riley nodded and walked out of the tent.

**Well here is a new story! I want people's opinions.**

**Indara **


	2. Chapter 2

Khezia looked up from her book to see a man with blonde hair walk into the room. "Hello." She smiled and stood up. "I'm Captain Khezia Tyler." She saluted

"Major Frank Burns." (Moans are heard throughout the audience.) He returned the salute before sitting down on his bunk. "What are you doing in the doctor's tent?"

"I am a doctor, sir."

"Really, well we shall see about having a woman doctor in this camp."

"Listen to me Major. I don't give a witch's stick that you are superior to me. I am a darn fine doctor if you ask me and if I am given that talent by the Lord then I am going to use it. If you are not happy that I am saying this well get over it. I have friends in high place so don't go complaining to Col. Blake!" she growled and flopped down on her bunk.

"You have been very insubordinate. I will let it go this time but if it happens again I shall have a talk with the C.O." Khezia buried her nose into her book as he continued to rant and rave about how a woman should not be a doctor.

A woman walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in." Frank responded.

"I'm Major Margaret Houlihan, head nurse."

"Major Frank Burns, MD." Frank stood and saluted her.

"Captain Khezia Tyler. Doc-tor." She sounded out the syllables.

"Khezia, that is an interesting name."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Well I must be going. I need to see that my nurses' quarters are satisfactory." She marched out and left Khezia to endure more of Burns's lecturing.

Later that night Major Burns was looking around the camp when Corporal O'Riley walked through the door to talk to Khezia. "Captain?"

"Call me Khezia, Radar."

"Radar?"

"Yeah Radar. I thought it would be a great name for you."

"Thanks, Khezia."

"Welcome, what do ya want?"

"Um, well ya know if you put a small curtain around your bed I could fix it so you had a little more privacy."

"That would be great, Radar, thanks."

"I'll go get the stuff."

"Thanks." Khezia moved her bed around so that the she would have enough space behind the sheets to dress.

In less than an hour Khezia and Radar had everything perfect. "Thanks, I couldn't have done it with out ya."

"Thanks, it was nothin'" Khezia laughed when she noticed that Radar was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't. I've just always been shy around, well ya know, girls."

"That's ok Radar. I used to be like that with guys, until I met my husband."

"You're married."

"Yeah."

"Any kids?"

"My stepdaughter's is sixteen her name is Anna"

"Wow, that's great." Radar smiled.

They sat there talking until a man with a suitcase and duffle bag walked in the door. "Is this the doctor's quarters?" he asked the army green sheet.

"Who wants to know?" Radar asked without looking out.

"Captain B. F. Pierce."

"Oh my goodness." He jumped from behind the sheet and saluted the officer.

"Quit the saluting, I hate it."

"Yes sir. Three down one to go." He whispered.

"'Scuse me?"

"I mean three are here, all we need is one more doctor."

"Ah, I see." Radar scurried out to report to Col. Blake.

"Why, may I ask, is a green sheet hanging here?"

"For privacy, sir." Khezia stepped from behind the sheet.

"What is a woman doing in here?" Captain Pierce asked himself before he collapsed on the bunk diagonal from hers.

"I'm one of the doctors."

"Really? Well, we should put you in with the head nurse."

"I'm not moving, sir. And if you don't like that you can go to hell because I am not going anywhere."

"We shall see." He walked out of the room in a huff.

**I hope this is good! I need any type of ideas you can give me! I would really appreciate it.**

**Indara**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Captain John McIntyre arrived at the MASH. He frowned when he realized that Khezia was a woman doctor; he flared up and stormed over to the C. O's office immediately. Khezia was lying on her bunk when Radar walked in. "Khezia."

"Yes Radar."

"I support you."

"Huh?" the woman pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

"I don't agree with what the other doctors say. I actually think its swell that you are a doctor."

"Thanks Radar. I needed that."

"Welcome."

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink at Rosie's Bar."

"Sure." She and Radar walked laughing to the bar.

After a very dry martini Khezia walked back to the doctors' tent. When she was nearby she heard the three doctors discussing her. She hid behind the wall and listened. "I think it is revolting that they allowed a woman doctor to Korea." McIntyre complained. "Personally I think women shouldn't be allowed to become doctors." Burns growled. Khezia stood straight and walked through the door.

"Excuse me, Major, but I don't think you should judge a doctor on their sex but on their skill. I have been chief surgeon for a year now. I have six doctors under me and some of them have been practicing medicine since before I was born. If you don't like that I am a doctor well tough. So just leave my sex out of my skill." She stepped behind the curtain and sat down on her bunk.

Major Burns stood and walked over to her cot. He pulled the curtain back and stared at her. "I told you I would only let you off once but now you have gone too far." He walked toward the door but her voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that."

"And why not." "Just believe me when I say not to."

"Humph!" Major Burns walked out of the officer's tent and walked toward Col. Blake's office.

"Now ya done it." Pierce frowned. He and McIntyre stood and walked out of the tent. "Great." Khezia sighed.

Khezia walked into the office just as the major finished complaining about her. "Captain Tyler, I am afraid that I am going to have to punish you."

"Now I feel like a child." She mumbled making Pierce smile a little.

"Like I told the Major, Sir. I would not do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Do I have to say?"

"Yes, I order you to say why."

"Okay, fine. Did I mention that one of my closest friends is Mrs. Truman? I have had dinner many times with her and her husband." Khezia smiled sweetly and reclined against the wall.

"Do you still wanna press charges, Major Burns?" Col. Blake asked.

"No." he squeaked and fled from the room. Co. Blake dismissed them immediately.

On the way back to their tent Pierce and McIntyre turned and stepped in front of her. "Look, you will have our courtesy but not our respect or our friendship. We will see how long you last." McIntyre snorted. Khezia endured their hard looks for the next week.

Khezia was sitting in the mess tent talking with Radar when Corporal Klinger came rushing him. "I need a doctor quick!"

"What's wrong?" Khezia stood up quickly and rushed over to him.

"It's Captain Pierce he's been bitten by a snake." McIntyre, friends called him Trapper John, who was standing in the food line, dropped his tray and came rushing up to Klinger.

"What kind of snake?" he ordered. He was standing right beside Khezia and she could feel the fear radiating off of him. The two captains had become great friends in the past week.

"I'm not sure but he's got a fever." McIntyre and Khezia rushed out of the tent and over to the officer's quarters, which was called the Swamp.

Trapper threw the door open and knelt beside Pierce's cot.

"Hawkeye?"

"Trapper." Pierce smiled grimly.

"Hawk, tell me. Did you see what kind of snake it was?"

"No."

"Where's the bite?"

"My right leg." Hawkeye Pierce nodded to his leg. Khezia pulled a knife out of her back pocket and cut the materiel away from his calf. Two small puncture marks could be found on the side of his leg. The skin around the bite was turning a dark green. "

That looks bad." Trapper mused from beside Khezia. "Go ask Henry if we have any anti-venom." Khezia nodded and ran back out of the door.

She ran through the office doors and into a conversation between Henry (Col. Blake) and Major Houlihan. "Henry." She gasped.

"Not now, Khezia. I am busy talking with Margaret." Khezia grabbed Margaret's arm and shoved her out the door.

"Now you aren't. Look Hawkeye's been bitten by a snake. We don't know what kind. Do we have any anti-venom in the supply tent?"

"No."

"Darn." She, Henry, and Radar raced out of the office and over to the officer's tent, frequently called The Swamp.


	4. Chapter 4

"How's he doing?" Henry asked as he stepped through the door. "Fine, I guess."

"Uh, Henry."

"What do you want, Khezia. We're thinking of a way to help Hawk."

"That's just it. My mother is Cheyenne. She knows all the ways to heal snake bites and she taught me."

"You aren't doing any mumbo-jumbo on me. I refuse to let that doctor impersonating woman touch me"

"Hawkeye, listen to me. It isn't mumbo-jumbo. I can prove it, look." She raised the sleeve on her left arm to show two small circular scars. "No anti-venom was used. Just plain old Indian medicine. Please. Besides what have ya got to loose. If I don't help you, you croak. If I do and it don't work, you croak."

"Pierce, I am giving you an order, let her help you!" Henry frowned at the very sweaty Hawkeye. He nodded his consent to obey the order.

Khezia wasted no time in removing her jacket and pulling a large knife out of her bag. "In case of emergencies." She smiled at everyone's wide eyes. "Klinger, Radar, you two are my errand boys. Klinger, I want two candles, two metal spoons, two small tin bowls, and some meat tenderizer. Radar, I want as much brandy you can get me and a bottle of the strongest alcohol you can get. Bandages and some peroxide. Go!" she ordered. Khezia took the knife and laid the blade in the burning stove.

"Now what?" Trapper asked as he felt Hawkeye's forehead.

"We wait until we get the stuff." She replied and inspected the bites.

Klinger and Radar came running in at the same time. "Great, if you have a weak stomach leave." Both left. "Henry, Trapper I am gonna need your help." They both nodded. "Ok, Trapper, put the candles in one of the tin bowls and melt them. Henry, heat the brandy in the other bowl. Don't fill it up all the way, though." Khezia grabbed the bottle of whisky that Radar had brought in and poured it in to a glass. She then lifted Hawkeye's head and made him drink the whole thing.

"Trapper, while you are waiting for the candles to melt, make him drink the whole bottle please. That way he won't feel all the pain." At that moment Frank and Margaret walked in the door.

"What is going on here?"

"We'll explain later." Henry replied as he watched the brandy.

"Henry, is it hot yet?"

"Yes."

"Good, move." She pushed him away and grabbed the meat tenderizer. She sprinkled a whole spoon full into the brandy. Then she poured a few drops of peroxide into the mix. Khezia mixed that all together while adding more and more meat tenderizer until it was thick putty. "Perfect. Candles done yet?"

"Yup."

"Hey, Major, my knife is in the fire there, could you please hand it to me." She looked at Burns hopefully but he just turned and walked out of the door. "Hm." She murmured to herself before picking up the knife. "Trapper, Henry, I want you to hold him down. I have to cut the wounds open." As the men held Hawk to the bed Khezia took the red hot knife and slit the puncture open until it was one wide infected cut. "Now, hand me the brandy mix." She took the bowl from Trapper and grabbed one of the spoons. "Henry, come here with the wax." Khezia took a tiny bit of the putty and put in the wound. Then she took a spoonful of wax and poured it on his leg. Hawkeye sucked in air but didn't move his leg. She added a little more until there was a large wax seal on the wound. The wax soon dried and she bandaged it up. "There, that should work. Now, he shouldn't use that leg for three days. If we have any wounded we're gonna have to handle it with out him. The only time he is allowed to get up is to go to the latrine. Have Radar get him a pair of crutches for that."

"I have a question."

"Shoot, Trapper."

"When do you take the wax off?"

"In three days."

"Got it." Khezia knelt down beside her cot and put her knife back into her foot locker. "Hey, Tyler."

"Hm?" she turned around and saw Trapper standing by the door.

"You did good." He smiled. Khezia nodded and sat down on her cot to read a book.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night the doctors awoke to the P.A. System announcing incoming wounded. "Why can't the war have work hours?" Khezia grumbled as she pulled herself out of her cot. She threw her pants on and raced out to the compound. As she knelt down next to the first boy she saw she noticed that most of his stomach was covered in blood. "I'll take this one." The other doctors nodded and ran to get more of the young men to operate on. The next twenty-four hours were spent in the OR. By the time they were done all the doctors were dead on their feet.

Khezia fell onto her bed and groaned.

"I hope I don't have to get used to this." She mumbled into her pillow.

"I agree." Trapper sighed into his blanket.

"Hey Trapper."

"Well, glad you got to sleep, Hawkeye."

"How'd she do in there?" Khezia sat up and stared at Trapper waiting for the answer. "Khezia did bang up job. I think we have the best surgeon in the world in our tent." "Now, I am not NEAR that good." Khezia argued.

"I was talking about myself." Trapper laughed. Khezia glared at him and walked over to Hawkeye.

"I take it you are still alive?" she laughed.

"Yeah, guess I am. Maybe you aren't so bad after all."

"Thanks."

"Would you all please shut up already? I am trying to sleep!" Frank Burns yelled from his bed. The captains looked at each other before going to sleep.

After three days of bed rest Hawkeye was ready to scream if he had to stay in bed any longer. "Hawkeye"

"What do you want, Tyler?" He glared at her smiling face.

"Wanna get out of bed?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll get that bandage off." She sat down on the cot beside him and began to unwind the bandage. Trapper walked in the room and stood behind her watching. When Khezia was done unwrapping the leg she picked up a small piece of amber/red colored wax.

"What is that?"

"That, my friend, is the brandy, meat tenderizer, peroxide, snake poison, and wax. Merry Christmas, you now have a new tree ornament. Send it home to your family." She laughed and tossed it to Hawkeye. "Wow, you are good."

"You're welcome." They sat and talked like that until dinner.

Khezia looked at the bowl of what they thought was stew. As she finished swallowing she grinned.

"What?" Radar, who was sitting beside her, asked.

"This is almost as bad as my own cooking."

"Almost?" Hawk smiled and crunched his mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I couldn't cook to save my life."

"Attention all personnel who ate in the mess tent." The PA system blared. "The cook has just informed me that the stew was vegetable and that if you find meat, it is just a rat accidentally getting chopped up and dumped in." As Henry finished his announcement the doctors, who were the only ones in the mess tent, looked slightly green. Khezia dropped her spoon and looked into her bowl. Floating beside a potato was a rat tail. She stood up quickly and ran to the latrine. "I think I'll join her." Hawkeye gagged and ran out of the room.

Trapper opened the door to the latrine and saw Hawkeye looking very green. "Now you know why I passed on the stew." He laughed and pulled Hawkeye to his feet. "Come on. You'll be more comfortable in the Swamp." As he led him out of the latrines. Margaret was walking by the latrine. "Hey, Major, Khezia should still be in the latrines. Could you help her back to the Swamp?"

"I'll see how bad she is. What did they eat?"

"A rat in the soup. We should be glad we didn't want to eat." Trapper laughed and helped Hawkeye to bed. Margaret helped a dizzy Khezia into bed before she and Trapper left them to sleep it off.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Hawk and Khezia walked into the mess tent looking normal but refusing food. Hawkeye drank some coffee but Khezia just sat and talked with Radar about Iowa. "I was in Iowa for a few months when I was twelve." She commented.

"Really? Where else have you been?" Radar looked up from his food.

"Well, I've been to every state in the US except Alaska. Then I've been to England, France, Scotland, Ireland, Spain, Norway, Germany, Mexico, Canada, South America, and Africa. My husband and I are living in Colorado, at the moment."

"That's a lot of moving."

"You're tellin' me! Until I was eighteen we never stayed in the same place more than three months. My mother homeschooled me and my brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?" Father Mulcahy, the camp priest, asked.

"Eight." she sighed. Hawkeye sprayed his coffee across the table and gasped.

"Eight! You have to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not. And I'm in the middle. Four older, four younger. I was my mother's respite before more boys came along."

"Your father should be happy." Margaret laughed.

"Yup, every single one is in the army."

"Really, what are their ranks?" Henry asked from sitting across the table from me.

"This might take awhile." "We have time." Henry replied and looked at me expectantly. "General Luke Lawrence he's 11 years older than me, General Matthew Lawrence- 9 years older than me, Brigadier General Mark Lawrence who's 9 years older me, he and Matthew are twins, then comes Colonel John Lawrence- 5 years older, then Lieutenant Peter Lawrence he's 3 years younger, Sergeant James Lawrence is 6 years younger, Corporal Timothy Lawrence is 8 years younger, then my baby brother Private David Lawrence is 10 years younger. That's everybody." She cringed, dreading what everyone was going to say.

"Talk about a lot of brass!" Trapper whistled.

"Wait until you hear about her husband." Frank waddled in smiling like a toddler who had found a bug.

"Shut it, Burns." She growled.

"I did a little check on our female doctor, it seems-" Frank was suddenly cut off as Khezia wrapped her hand around his mouth.

"I said 'Shut it' and I meant it. Got it, Major." Frank nodded quickly. When she let go of his mouth he grabbed both her wrists and smiled.

"As I was saying, her husband is Gen…" He shut his mouth quickly as Khezia's kicked him in the shin.

"Henry, can I please keep that a secret." Khezia practically begged.

"I guess. Burns, don't say a word." "Yes sir." He squeaked and limped back to the swamp.


	7. Chapter 7

Late that night Radar gently laid a hand on Khezia's shoulder. She jumped back quickly from his touch. "It's only me." He stared at the surprise on her face. "Sorry, you just scared me, Radar. What do you want?" "There's a call from the states, she said her name was Megan." "That's my brother's wife. Tell her I'm coming." Khezia stood up and pulled her pants and boots on. She didn't bother pulling a shirt over her white cami. As she walked into the office she didn't see Frank sneak into the Colonel's office to listen on the other line. "Thanks Radar." She smiled and took the receiver. "Hello, Megan." Pause. "I'm fine, how are you?"… "No, things are fine here."… "What? He's what? That's not good."… "You don't think he'd try it here, or in Tokyo do you?"… "Neither do I"… "How's Anna?"… "What?"… "Let me talk to Luke."… "Hello, Luke, Khezia. What is your wife talking about? I told you to take care of Anna, not for Adam to ."… "Look, Luke, I have plenty of things to worry about here instead of having to worry if Anna is being taken care of. Now I want you to get her back. Please Luke? I don't care if she wants to be with her father!"… "Thanks, Luke, Love you too, brother. Bye." Khezia sighed. "Everything ok, Khezia?" "Yeah, Radar, just a family fight, that's all." She smiled and walked out and stood in the compound for a minute. "Captain." "Major Burns." She jumped quickly when Frank spoke up from behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. "That's ok, you wanted something, Major?" "Yes. Why didn't you want your husband to come here?" he questioned and watched her face pale considerably. "Are you ok?" he hurriedly led her over to some crates and had her sit down. "I'm fine; I had just hoped I would never have to explain it." She sighed and shivered slightly in the crisp October air. Frank removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "I guess you do deserve an explanation since I almost decked ya today. General Adam Tyler is not only the richest and most powerful man in the world next to Macarthur but is a bad husband. I married him when I was nineteen because I needed money to get through Medical School. When I was twenty-one he started yelling at me often. Many times he would come home and beat me horribly. I have been thrown down flights of stairs so many times it doesn't hurt anymore. I've gotten used to having some part of my body bruised. That's why I'm so jumpy; whenever anyone comes up behind me I think it's Adam. The only reason I have stayed with him is because he is so rich he pays people to bring me back. He has the government paid off. Though, the president doesn't know, I am sure if he found out my husband could pay him off. I don't want him to come to Korea because, this might be hell to most people, but it is a refuge from his beatings for me." A tear slid silently from her eye and down her cheek. Frank put an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "Everyone around here likes you, Khezia. We would all make sure no one would hurt you." He smiled. "Thanks, Frank." She smiled and stood slowly. "You aren't too bad after all." She commented. "Well, you could've given me a chance!" he squeaked and stomped away.

When she walked into the tent Trapper and Hawkeye were waiting sitting on the bed playing rock poker. (Poker where the money is actually rocks.) "What was that all about?" Trapper asked and sifted through his cards. Khezia looked at Trap's cards and then went around to look at Hawk's. She laid a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. Hawk bet five more stones. Trapper added ten. "What ya got?" "Three threes and a two. You?" "Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten. All Diamonds." Hawkeye laughed and grabbed the stones. "Just what I always wanted! Now I can start building my castle!" he laughed and paraded around the tent. He grabbed Khezia by the hand and danced around. "And you, shall be my queen." He smiled one of his debonair smiles. "Get a life, Pierce." She laughed and sat down in the chair near the still.

"Seriously, who called you?" Trapper asked and handed her a martini. "Luke, my oldest brother. He's watching my step daughter while I'm here and my husband is on a business trip." Hawkeye looked intently at her for a moment before sitting down on the cot in from of her. He gently took her hands. "Zia, what's wrong?" Khezia stared at the olive at the bottom of the glass silently. Trapper gently took the glass from her and sat down next to Hawkeye. "Come on, Honey. You can talk to us." He whispered. Hoe Jon, a local Korean boy who served as their house boy, walked in. "Not now, Hoe Jon." Hawkeye waved him away. Khezia rested her head in her hands before she started. "General Adam Tyler is my husband." She whispered. "Hey, I've heard of him. He's like the richest man in the world." Trapper announced. "Yes, he's also as high as Macarthur just because he bought his way to the top. I married him when I was nineteen. I needed the money for Med. School, so he said he would pay for it if I married him. I figured that if I married him, when I was outa school, I could get a divorce, unless I had grown to love him. Well, at twenty-one my first day of my third year at school I came in with a giant bruise on my face. I told everyone I had tripped and hit my face on a door. It was partly true. I did trip but the only thing that hit my face…was my husband's fist." She said quietly. Hawkeye, who was closer, pulled her to her feet and had her sit down between him and Trapper. She meekly leaned into Hawkeye's chest while Trapper gently rubbed her back. "For you, this place is hell, for me, its safety." She murmured into Hawkeye's shirt. "Does he always hurt you?" "Every day." She whispered. "I'm used to being thrown down flights of stairs." She paused. "That's how I lost my daughter." Trapper swore and threw his martini glass at the wall. Hawkeye gently lifted her face to look at him. "Would he hurt you here?" "Yes." She whispered.

Trapper and Hawkeye were silent for a moment before telling her a plan. "Ok, never go to Tokyo alone, somebody has to go with you." Hawkeye explained. "If he comes to the camp, make sure you stay in here. Or at least can get away. If he comes here we will tell Margaret. Since her tent is right next to the VIP tent." "Thanks." Khezia murmured. Hawkeye hugged her gently. She strongly clung to him. "I'm gonna need my body back sometime." He joked. Khezia giggled softly and pulled away. "Sorry." Hawkeye smiled sweetly at her.

This one is kinda long, but I only have written a short chapter after this, so could you all start sending me ideas? Thanks!!!


End file.
